Saying Goodbye
by Karai
Summary: After the memorie world saga, Yami has to die because he had be dead already for thousands of years, this is my version how it happened. YAOI! My first YUGIOH ONESHOT! I nearly cried my eyes out when I wrote this


**-- Saying goodbye.--**

It was evening, The moon was shining and the air was clear, only a few clouds were hoveringin it.

"So, this is it?" Yuugi asked silently… Tears were coming up.

"Yes, I think so…" Yami replied, he looked at the ground.

Suddenly, Yuugi ran up to him, nuzzled with his face in Yami's chest and started to cry, "I don't want you to leave me, Yami-Chan!" Yuugi cried out loud. He wrapped his arms around Yami's frame and didn't let go.

"Oh, Yuugi…" Yami whispered as tears started to well up in his eyes too. "I'm sorry, but I have to, I've already lived for too long."

"I don't want you to leave me, you're my best friend, you've wept my tears away when I was crying, you fought away my fears, you protected me from torture… Please, I'm begging you! Don't leave me." Yuugi cried.

Tears stared to stream over Yami's face, "Yuugi…" He whispered.

Yuugi looked up at Yami's face, "Yeah, Yami-Chan?"

Yami cupped Yuugi's face in his hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise, but then they started to glitter out of passion and he blushed shyly.

Yami broke the kiss so both he and Yuugi could breathe. "Oh, Yami-Chan" Yuugi moaned.

Yami placed one hand under Yuugi's chin and pulled it up so they could look each other in the eyes. "Yuugi, I want you to b strong, keep duelling and be good at school. That's my last wish." He said, a tear glistered in his eyes. He hugged Yuugi, "Yuugi, I've enjoyed every single moment with you, I want you to know…" Yami paused for a while.

"I'm listening, please tell." Yuugi said, you could see through his tears that curiosity was burning in his eyes.

Yami smiled, kissed Yuugi on the cheek and said, "I love you."

Yuugi blushed, "I… I love you too." He said.

"Now this is done, I can finally go, and rest in peace." Yami softly said, the last tear ran over his face.

Suddenly, a ray of light came out of the clouds, "What is it?" Yuugi asked, covering his eyes because the light was so bright.

"It's the road to heaven. It's time." He said determined.

"Then go." Yuugi suddenly said.

Yami looked at Yuugi in surprise, "You're sure?" He asked Yuugi.

Yuugi nodded, "I'll never forget you, and you'll always be on my mind, but if it's the best for you, then I can't stop you." Yuugi said, he gave Yami a weak smile.

"Yuugi… I… I… I''ll always look after you, I'll look at you from heaven, and…" Yami couldn't end his sentence cause tears were coming up.

Yuugi walked up to him and looked into his eyes, "You'll be in my heart." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled in return, "And you'll be in mine."

He hugged Yuugi hard, "Goodbye Yuugi, we'll meet again, I love you." He said.

Yuugi closed his eyes, "And you'll be in mine." He whispered back.

Yami broke the hug and turned around, Before he stepped into the ray of light, he looked back for the last time, back at Yuugi. Then he stepped into the light of heaven. He turned to see Yuugi, and then he flew away.

Yuugi ran up to the light and waved at Yami, "Goodbye Yami-Chan!" He yelled.

Yami waved back, "Goodbye Yuugi!" He yelled back, then, he disappeared.

Yuugi stared at the place where he last saw Yami, while the wind came back and started playing with his hair. "I love you…" Yuugi whispered for the last time, he turned around, and left the place. The pain in his heart was strong, but somehow he knew, that he would see Yami again… When it was his turn to leave.

_**Saying goodbye**_

_Why does it have to be so hard_

_I can nearly bear the pain_

_The pain in my heart_

_It's running through my head vein_

_You were my friend maybe more_

_And now this_

_I can't forget you, that's for sure_

_But this is, how it is

* * *

_

**Aww… Poor Yuugi, I'm really feeling sorry for him, he lost his boyfriend… But my question is, did you like it? R&R people. BTW this is my first YU-GI-OH oneshot**


End file.
